First Feelings, Reavealed!
by Summer246
Summary: Will Karin's feelings for Toshiro be returned by him? 'Sorry for short summary'


**Hi everyone! I'm Summer246, a new member of Fanfiction. This is my first ever story and I plan to start it off with my fav anime couple, ToshiroxKarin from Bleach. Since this is my first story there are some things you may need to know some things. 1, some of my chapters may be short. 2, sometimes I may not fully know about the animes so I may leave out some points. 3, my way of writing may be a bit boring so please give me reviews to enhance my writing skills. 4, I would really appreciate if you all can give reviews on my stories so that I can write even more great stories! Thanks a lot!**

**And with that, I give you my first fanfic, 'First Feelings, Revealed'!**

"Matsumoto!" the young captain yelled out. Toshiro Hitsugaya had finally finished his large pile of scripts and was about to leave his small office.

"Yes, Captain!" the ever-so joyful vice-captain replied.

"I'm going to go out for a few days, so you better do your paperwork while I'm gone." Toshiro said as he walked to the door. But he stopped in his tracks when he felt a very mischievous aura surrounding his vice-captain. When he turned around, he saw Rangiku having a large smirk on her face. "What's up with you?!"

"Oh Captain, you don't have to hide it from me. I know where you're going." Rangiku smirked, trying hard not to laugh at her captain's clueless face. "I know that you're going to the World of the Living to see a special someone…" she was giggling so hard when she saw her captain blushing so hard that his whole face turned red.

"You're wrong! Just get back to work!" Toshiro blurted as he slammed the door shut. However, Rangiku was right, he had a thing for Ichigo's sister ever since he met her in the World of the Living. It all started with him helping out with a soccer match, soon he found out that she had knowledge about Shinigamis/Soul Reapers and was the substitute soul reaper's sister. Soon later, their relationship was just friends, and as time passed he found out that he had developed feelings for that raven-haired Kurosaki.

_I never thought I would have such a relationship._

_**Oh my little boy is growing up so fast. I too never thought that you would open up your heart so fast!**_

_Hyorinmaru, I am over a hundred years old and who are you calling little! But your right about one thing, I never thought I would have feelings for anyone, especially for a human._

_**So are you finally gonna admit your feelings to her.**_

_Guess so._

In the World of the Living:

Karin was lying on bed all alone in her room in deep thought.

_Toshiro, I wonder when I can see you again. I really want to tell you my feelings for you. Oh man now I'm starting to become a girly girl! Urgh!_

Ever since she met him, the silver-hair captain was always drifting in her mind. Pictures of seeing him for the first time and looking into his dreamy teal green eyes, showing off his great soccer moves and being saved by him from a huge monster or a hollow. After he left for the Soul Society, she couldn't get him off his mind, soon after she found out that maybe her feelings for him were strong and she couldn't hold back any longer. She had to tell him how much she loved him, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Suddenly, a fearful sensation perked her up from her thoughts. "A hollow." Karin then rushed out into the direction of the hollow.

She soon found the hollow in the soccer field where she and Toshiro played together. She spotted some unconscious children lying right in front of it and rushed to save them. But the hollow suddenly struck her down and crashed into a tree leaving her paralysed on the ground. Karin slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurred vision of the hollow coming in for another attack.

_It's all over…Toshiro…_

Karin was prepared for the final attack when she felt a cold breeze pass by, and the attack from the hollow never came. "KARIN!" that voice was too familiar and she soon felt strong, reassuring arms holding her close. Soon her vision cleared and she soon was looking into those teal eyes which she adored for a long time.

"To…shiro…" Karin muttered before she blackened out.

1 hour later:

Toshiro had been by her side ever since that fight. Guilt rushed over his body as he stared at his love's wounded face.

_Karin…_

Flashback:

"_KARIN!" Toshiro screamed at his loudest voice as he shunpoed as fast as he could to save her. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he slashed his sword and a frosted dragon came out and flew straight in to the hollow disintegrating it. He then shunpoed towards Karin to see how he was doing. "Karin! KARIN!" Toshiro held her near his chest waiting for a response. Soon she opened her eyes and silently murmured his name before blackening out. _

_He then rushed her to Urahara's shop and passed her to Tessai to heal her with kidou. Toshiro soon calmed down when he said Karin will be fine and will wake up soon, leaving him alone in a room with his beloved._

End of Flashback

_Karin, I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect you. It's my fault you got yourself hurt._

_**You really shouldn't blame yourself for everything. First Hinamori and now her. You know how she is, no matter what anyone says, she will always go into the fight. It's her nature.**_

_Yeah, but if I gotten here earlier, this wouldn't have…._

Toshiro was soon broken off from his conversation with Hyorinmaru when he saw Karin fidgeting on her bed. He could not help but smile knowing that she was ok. Later Karin opened her eyes as Toshiro leaned forward.

"Toshiro. Where am I?" Karin stammered.

"Its ok, we're at Urahara's place. You know you really got me worried when you charged at that hollow." Toshiro said in a stern but soft voice. He couldn't help it, the more he looked at her, the more he wanted to kiss her soft lips. He didn't know but Karin was thinking the same thing.

"Sorry but you know how I am." Karin boasted. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to tell him now. "Toshiro, I…" She was cut off when Toshiro's lips were connected to hers. At first she was shocked then she soon found herself enjoying the connection she was having. He had the same feelings for her! They later had to break apart to catch a breath.

"Karin, I've always wanted to tell you this for a long time. I love you, Karin Kurosaki." Toshiro replied softly. He could see the slight shock in Karin's eyes before tearing up.

'I love you' those words kept on ringing in her head. All this time she was afraid that her feelings for him wouldn't be returned, now that she heard him say those words right out from his mouth she never been this happy in her entire life, making her tear up with joy.

"I love you too, Toshiro." Karin replied before he leaned in for another passionate kiss. It was the happiest day of their lives for their true feelings have been finally revealed and came with a happy ending.

**That's it, the end of my first fanfic. Hope you all like it. Please send reviews! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
